A 3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)phenyl sulfide compound is known to be useful as an insecticide, miticide or nematicide (Patent Literature 1). In the Literature is described a method for production of 3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)phenyl sulfide compound, which comprises subjecting a precursor of the compound, i.e. a 3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)phenylmercaptan compound to alkylation.
Patent Literature 1: WO 2006/043635